User talk:Daisy56
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bunnyboo50 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 13:02, August 11, 2010 RE:Helloz Who are you? What's your name. Are you nice or your a girl with an attuitude of some kind. Plus, I saw on your talk page a picture of Bubbles so you might like Bubbles. Leave a message on My Talk Page. Questions So your like a tomboy. Are you shy? Well my favorite characters of the Powerpuff Girls is all three of them. My favorite Rowdyruff Boy is Boomer, and my favorite powerpunk girl is Brat. You seem nice. Plus, are you the creator of The Powerpuff Girls Wiki you seem to be the only user ever seen on it. Please leave message on My Talk Page Oh, how old are you? Craig might recreate the powerpuff girls series to being 2 years older. Please a message on my talk page, Oh I See Your a random person? Well there will be couples of The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time: Brick + Blossom: on and off relationship Boomer + Bubbles: open relationship Butch + Buttercup: shy relationship I like the relationship between the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. It's extremely cute. I now know the episodes for Season 3! Please leave a message on my Talk Page. Well...... I never actually heard of that, Daisy. It is a bit weird, but it's possible. I think Craig have made Brick & Blossom, Boomer & Bubbles, Butch & Buttercup couples because fans of the show want them to be together. Plus, The Powerpunk Girls are said to be in the series this time. I think this is going to be one awesome series, huh? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. ☆Awesomer Than Awesome!☆ I heard it'll be out too 2010 or 2011! It'll be awesome, Daisy. The Powerpuff Girls will be 7 along with The Rowdyruff Boys. The Powerpuff Girls will have longer hair, different outfits, and a bit taller. The Rowdyruff Boys wear the same outfit (but different), but say to be slightly taller than The Powerpuff Girls. This is going to be extremely awesome. I'm mostly excited about The Powerpunk Girls they're soo cute and stylish, despite being villains. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.☆ Some User Some user told me. I can't remember the username or the wiki. He or she gave me the list of episode of each season. Even the new series name. I don't know why. But I am excited. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.◎ ◇Azaming!◇ Totally! It's awesome. Could it be somebody who works for the series? What do you think? Please leave a message on My Talk Page, Daisy!♪ ◎Yup◎ Yup, it's something about The Powerpuff Girls watching a japeήese TV series exactly like The Powerpuff Girl Z. They then dress up like their Z version. It's so cute, I got the pictures for it. Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Do you want to Help? Do you want to help out with this wiki? It's a nice lovely wiki, don't you find. So do you want to edit here? Please. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.♪ Awesome! That is really great! Azaming! If there's anything you need leave a message on My Talk Page. Let's Get Started! All right, Daisy, let's get started should'll we? So what episodes or characters do you want to edit first? Which episodes and characters do you want to start with? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Great! ☆Awesome idea! Let's ceate that page! Please leave message on My Talk Page☆ Favorite Episodes of The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time? What is your favorite episode of the second series so far? Which episode of Season 1, and far in Season 2. I think you might like Super Z, a Season 3 episode. Also what is your favorite romantic episode between the PPGs and the RRBs? Please a message on My Talk Page.♪ Want To create a blog? I Knew It. You like The PGGs Z, tee hee! Do you want to create a blog here? I saw you make very awesome blogs on your wiki called Random-ness Wiki. So do you? Please a message on My Talk Page. Loving your Blog!!! I really love your blog! It's really adorable, I like the voice, and the courage. If this was a test I bet your teachers will give you an A+. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.